Desire
by A-Wolf-Named-KC
Summary: This will be based off Fallen Angel's comment on h ttp:/you tu .be/ EdvT VH8 LAb0 (credit to Fallen Angel) AYUSHIKI! AYUSHIKI! DONT FORGET SATOMI! SATOMI! AND WOW! 1,000 WORDS! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Desire**

**This will be based off Fallen Angel's comment on you tu .be/ EdvT VH8 LAb0 (credit to Fallen Angel) AYUSHIKI! AYUSHIKI! DONT FORGET SATOMI! SATOMI!**

Ayumi's P.O.V

_"Hyyeaagghh!" Yoshiki shouted as he burnt the animatomical model, it caught on fire "Run, Shinozaki! Run!" he shouted, "Kishinuma-kun-!" "Go!"_

_I ran out the door, "YAAAAGHHH!" I turned around too see a burning Yoshiki, the animatomical model burned him._

"KISHINUMA!" I shouted, I began to take in my surroundings, I was in my bedroom, I began to cry.

"Ayumi!" My sister, Hinoe, came in my room and hugged me, "Ayumi, are you alright?" I try to form words, but I couldn't, no words came through my mouth, I can speak a little, right?"O-onee-ch-chan" I said beet ween sobs,

"Kishi-n-nu-m-" I began to sob again, "Sh-Shhh..." That hell hole was just a week ago, Kishinuma is dead because of me, Mayu is dead because of me, Shinohara, and Morishige too, and ... It was all my fault.

"Ayumi, stay here, you want something to drink?" All I could do was nod. She goes out of my bedroom, leaving me alone. Kishinuma-kun, I'm sorry... My sister comes back with a glass of water, she offers it to me, I take it and drink. The pain in my throat gone, but I know it'll be back.

Next Day

I wake up, the sun in my eyes, not technically, ugh, whatever. There was a feeling of happiness in the air! ... Wait, happiness?

Why would I be happy when I've almost killed all of my friends? I get up, ate breakfast, took a shower, dressed up for school and took off.

I arrived at the school with Mochida-kun and Nakashima-san, "Morning, Shinozaki?"

He smiled, why is he happy? "Ah, Morning." "Morning, Nakashima." "Morning, Shinozaki!" They're... Happy?

"Y-yeah" I muttered, "Let's go to class, shall we?" I asked, we walked into our class, 2-9, and sit down, Mochida's seat and Nakashima's seat looks very close, not to mention them taking to eachother happily. Are they dating?

I shrugged off the thought and looked over to Kishinuma's seat, it was empty, yes, but what was weirder was everybody remembered him. , Shinohara, Mayu, and Morishige were not remembered.

Another thing is, Mochida doesn't flatter me anymore, I remeber when he said a compliment on me I would blush, or just a single thing that he would do would make me blush, now all I think of is Kishinuma.

Aahhhhh, I think Kishinuma would be more built than Mochida, Mochida's such a scaredy cat, unlike Kishinuma, who's brave, sigh, he always- wait, did I just compare them? Nonononooooo, damnit.

***TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL END***

Naomi's P.O.V

I ran towards Satoshi, we're finally dating and I can't beleive it! "Satoshi!" I called for him, he turns around, shocked, "BOO!" "Yeaghh!" Hihi, he's such a scaredy cat.

"Naomi, stop scaring me!" "Hehehe" "Geez, sigh, anyway, you text _?_ while I text Shinozaki?" "Eeyup!" I turn on my phone, so does he, and go on the 'K' section, this will be perfect!

Satoshi's P.O.V

I go to the 'S' section and clicked on Shinozaki's number, tap tap tap and 'Hey, Shinozaki, come to the park! I have a good news!' yep and send.

Ayumi's P.O.V

I was walking home with teary eyes, Naomi and Satoshi are dating, but thats not what I'm sad about, I heard the news from Naomi and I became very happy for them, but I remembered them, I remembered Mayu's caramel scented beads, Yui-sensei's gentle smile, Morishige's smart air, Shinohara's perverted nature, and Kishinuma's sweet music.

Ping! That was the sound of my phone, I got a text from Mochida? Good news? Finally, something good happens! I quickly head to my house, unlock the door and change my clothes. "Sis, I'm going to the park to meet my friends!" "Okay, Ayumi, stay safe!" "I will!"

I ran to the park, noone's here? And that's when I heard whistling, from... Behind me? No, nonononono, Mochida doesn't know how to whistle, so does Nakashima... W-what?

I turn around, and I was shocked, my eyes to the widest, K-Kishinuma? He signaled me to keep quiet, I did, he was whistling a tune,_ (from how to train you dragon 2 SPOILER ALERT when Hiccup's father tunes the 'Will You Marry Me' song to Hiccup's mother)_

He began to sing? "Whenever there's _desire_, there's bound to be a _flame_," It's... My favorite... Song... "And when there's a _flame_, someone's bound to get _burned_," "Kishinuma!" Eouf, he reminded me of him burning, ugh, "but doesn't mean it _burns_, doesn't mean you're goin' to _die_," Wait.. "You gotta get up, and _try_, _try_, and _try_."

Yoshiki's P.O.V

I did a thumbs up, signaling that Shinozaki could talk again, "Shinozaki," I grinned, "K-Kishinuma-kun!" She ran up to me and hugged me, is this true? "H-How did you get out? I thought you were dead!" She asked me, "Well..."

***FLASHBACK***

_"YAAAAGHHH!" The animatomical model burned me, God! "SHINOZAKI! GO! RUNN!"_

_She ran out, then I felt the pain dissapearing, but I can't move, then I heard other footsteps, it was a person from another school, He put the fire out on me._

_"Th-thank you." I said, "You're welcome!" The boy said, "K-Kishinuma, Kishinuma Yoshiki." "Ikayo Kumain, just call me Ikayo!" Then, the ground started to rumble, "EARTH QUAKE!" He shouted, then the earthquake stopped, then we heard a bell._

_"H-Hey! This way!" He called, "I can trust you right?" I asked, following behind him, "Yea! Trust me! I've done this before!" W-what? He has? "FINE!" I shouted, the bell rang again._

_We ran faster, and faster, and we reached to the bridge that connects the second wing with the first one, "Let's jump over this fence, we'll make it, and let's just say this is our last goodbye." "Well, bye!" "SEE YA!" We jumped over the fence and there was a flash of light, then I woke up in our classroom, should I tell 'em? Nah, I'll surprise them._

_*A week later*_

_I saw Naomi and Satoshi walking home, hand in hand, perfect, time to boo._

_I walked behind them, and, aaand, "BOO!" Satoshi and Naomi turns around, shocked, but when they noticed who they were looking at, "KISHINUMA?" "YOSHIKI?" They said at the same time._

_"Shh, I wasn't dead!" "Well, that explains how everyone remembers you!" "That's not the best part..."_

***FLASHBACK END***

"And, yeah..." "Well, atleast you're not dead! But, the others..." Tears came out of her eyes, "Hey, hey, I'm alive, right?" She nodded, "Well, That's not the best part." "Huh?"

Ayumi's P.O.V.

He whistled, and Mochida, Nakashima, S-Shinohara?, and Y-Yui-sensie?! They appeared behind that corridor.. "H-How.." "Turn around," he whispered, I turned around, and Mayu and Morishige were standing there, they all came to us, "How?" "Heh, Me, Satoshi, and Nakashima revived them." He said, grinning. "But-" "Ready the fireworks!" He cut me off.

Third Person View

"Let's go!" Yoshiki shouted, pulling Ayumi with him, Morishige and Mayu threw down a picnic blanket that was large enough to fit everyone, they did the fireworks, bought ice cream, and you know, typical teen fun stuff. And this was it, Morishige and Mayu were dating, happy to eachother, Satoshi and Naomi are finally together, but Seiko still gropes Naomi, keeping her perverted nature, Yoshiki had to ask Ayumi out, this is the time.

Yoshiki's P.O.V

This is it, school's over, I see Ayumi walking by herself, I ran to her and asked, _(inside joke: Yoshiki:"Sh-SHITnozaki," Me:"CUT! WHAT THE HELL YOSHIKI")_ "Sh-Shinozaki, may I walk you home?" "Uh, sure." We walked home, it was awkward silence all the way, "This is it," she said, she was going to unlock the door, but I pulled her hand, this is it.

"Shinozaki, can you wait a minute?" "Sure?" This, is, it, baby, I cupped her cheeks, "Ayumi..." I breathe, "I love you..." Her eye's turn wide, she's going to slap me, I know it. "I...I love you too..." Wait, what? She got closer to my face, and... Is this a dream? She's kissing me! I kiss back, her lips we're so soft and tender, I don't want to hold back but sadly I had to, to make her breathe too.

I smiled at her, I was so happy, I don't think the alarm could wake me up! "Are we... It?" She asked me, "You, tell me." I told her, I received a kiss on my forehead from her, "We are." She told me, I was so, so happy! I never thought this would come true! Ayumi Shinozaki, the girl of my dreams, has kissed me and told me we are dating! Yes!

**END**

:3 Took me time to think Yoshiki's confession, I was like YOLO! And this turned out good! Let me know what you think, and I'll see ya all next time! **SALUTE AND STAY WOLFIE!**


	2. Update

Hello!

Ì̗̺̑ͭͪT̫༙͈̼͇͉̫̯͗̐͊ͦ⃡̄̀͢'̦͙̫̼̤͈̮̰ͨ⃗̂̈̆S̝̈̽⃡͌̊M͉͓̳̪̪͚̊ͣ̏ͣͅ҈̀E༙༙̗̝̥̯̱͒ͧ̆

**It's me**, KC! I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was a new chapter, but I came to tell ya that I made a new Five Nights At Freddy's story I did, it's actualy about almost 90% of my experiences when I'm depressed so, check it out whatever... I might not update in a while too becuz exams but I'll see y'all soon so bye!


End file.
